Sinful Revenge
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Summary is inside. Contains Puppyshipping,Bronzeshipping,Tendershipping, and Blindshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I should really focus on writing my other fanfictions, but this one is haunting my head. I already have enough ideas to create it, too. So here's the summary.

* * *

Summary: The hikaris have been abondoned by their yamis and are being bullied after Tea's lies. But, there's a secret of the hikaris. And by the time everyone finds out...it's too late.

* * *

Oh yeah. This fanfic also includes some characters that are part of or based off of the Evillious Chronicles by mothy or AkunoP. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the Evillious Chronicles.

~Prologue~

_The court master looked at the other occupants of the theater. Grave master sat in his chair, eating something that his servants had made. The said servants were on either side of him holding plates of food. Clock master sat on the balcony looking down on the other masters. The magician of time and Gardener leaned against the wall on either side._

_"What is it this time?" Grave Master narrowed his eyes. "There better be a good reason for this._

_Court Master nodded. "We're fading away..." The servants dropped their platters and Grave Master stood up._

_"We're what!"_

_"Fading away." Court Master repeated. "Magician has confirmed that." The female nodded._

_"By tomorrow, we should already be with our new hosts." The room went quiet._

_"Will we be separated?" The servants asked, fearfully reaching for their master. Grave Master smiled warmly._

_"Maybe. I can't tell that." Magician stood. "So we had better make use of the time we have right now."_

_"Meeting adjourned." Everyone, except the Clock and Court master stood and left. After everyone was gone, Court Master broke down._

_"Why do we have to fade now?" Court Master said as tears started to fall. "We haven't even found the last sin."_

_"Maybe our next hosts will find them." Clock said,reassuringly._

_"Maybe..."_

* * *

Ryou woke up in his bed. It felt like he had been awake all night, which was unsettling, along with his dream.

_I wonder who those people were._ Ryou thought. _Court Master seemed familiar._

Ryou's thoughts were cut off when his phone rang. He looked at the phone and picked it up.

"Hi Yugi."

"Hi Ryou." Yugi's usually cheerful voice was weary and tired. "Did Bakura leave already?" Ryou was cut off when he heard the front door slam.

"Yes."

"I see." Yugi went quiet, and Ryou wondered if he had hung up. "Atem and Yami left before we woke up. Are you going to school today?"

Ryou shuddered. "I don't have a choice do I." He heard Yugi sigh.

"Okay. Heba and I will see you there."

Ryou hung up after saying fell back onto his bed.

"Here comes another day."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the prologue of Sinful Revenge. If you have any questions or suggestions, let me know. Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here's the second chapter to Sinful Revenge. Thanks everyone who read it. And now Reader Review Responses:

* * *

Mariatheartist- Thanks Maria. I hope you like this chapter,too.

KKYumiX3- Thanks Yumi. I'm glad you liked the prologue,and I hope you didn't have to wait too long. Two questions, okay. 1. Heba and Yugi are separate, and Atem and Yami are separate. There is a reason for it, but it is hidden in the Evillious chronicles. I hadn't thought of Tristan or Duke, really. They just never stood out to me. If you want I can put them in. Thanks for letting me know about that. I'll change it as soon as I post this chapter.

* * *

Now onto the chapter!

»Chapter 1«

Yugi silently walked to school along with his brother, Heba. They used to walk with their lovers, Yami and Atem, but after a little trouble...they had abandoned them.

"Hey Yugi," Heba turned to his brother breaking the long silence. "Are we seeing any of the others?" Yugi shook his head.

"It would draw too much attention." It was part of the reason. The other part was because Yugi was still wrapping his head around the strange dream he had had. It was of some strange kid that looked like him, but acted different. For one thing, he was fanatically loyal to someone called Grave. As far as Yugi knew, there was nobody named Grave that he knew.

"Then, what will happen to the others?" Heba asked, a little worried.

"Ryou and Joey are taking the back entrance, and Malik is skipping today." Heba sighed.

"Do you think this will ever change?" Yugi shook his head.

By the time the two brothers arrived at school, they were just closing the doors. They paused for a moment when they saw the two, but let them pass.

It was the only kind treatment that any of the hikaris after what had happened.

* * *

One day, the hikaris had arrived only to discover rumors that they were cheating on their yamis. After that, despite their pleas, the yamis had avoided them except for Atem and Yami, who were living with Heba and Yugi at their grandfather's game shop.

The only person that had been there for the hikaris was Tea, but they soon found out that she had spread the rumors. It had ended the hikaris friendship with anyone at school besides the other hikaris, and some other people, like Mokuba who would secretly talk to Joey and Rebecca who sent Yugi letters.

A few weeks later the creepy dreams had started. The hikaris had first dismissed them as dreams, but soon acknowlaged them when they kept returning.

* * *

"Hey look who it is." A mocking voice broke Yugi's thoughts. The pale male felt his brother tense up when they saw who was talking to them...

"What do you want, Tea." Heba pratically growled at her. Tea faked a look of hurt.

"I just wanted to tell you that Yami, Atem, and the rest of your _friends_," Tea smiled. "Will be hanging out everyday after school from now on."

"Okay." Heba hid the pain in his voice. Tea seemed to glare at him for a moment before smiling again.

"Alright." She said. "I just wanted to let you know." Then she spun on her heel and walked away.

* * *

"I hate her." Heba spat as soon as she was gone. "I hate her so much."

"I do too, Heba." Yugi said. "But what can we do?" Heba's shoulders started to shake.

"Hey look!" Yugi heard someone say. "I think that egyptian brat is going to cry!" A murmer went through the students.

"Shit." Yugi muttered under his breath. He grapped Heba's hand and ran out of the building.

* * *

Now we know what's going on with the hikaris, where the yamis are, and what life is like for the hikaris. Everyone who hates Tea raise your hand! Sorry if my spelling is off. My spellcheck has gone to crap. Anyway, leave a review on your way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's been...a while since I updated this. Oh well. Onto the reader review responses:

* * *

Guess Who- I'm going to try and reply seperatly. 1st: I'm sorry, but I won't kill her...yet. Yuuno: Thanks! Hope you like this one,too. Yuuna: These ones apparently. They'll regret it though. Look up Evil's theater in the Evillious Chronicles and you'll understand.

* * *

Now onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 3

Joey quietly walked in through the back exit of the school, just a second before he heard the school doors clang shut. Ryou stood on his right glancing around nervously.

"Do you think anyone saw us?" Joey shook his head. Ryou let out a sigh of relief, before freezing. Joey looked and saw why he was frozen. There was a mess of white hair that was barely visable without the light.

_Bakura._

Ryou was visibally shaking. Joey realized with a jolt, being the most sensitive of the hikaris meant Ryou was still traumatized from the event.

* * *

_"Really Ryou!"_

_"Bakura I swear, whatever those rumours said, they aren't true."_

_"How am I supposed to believe you!"_

_"I-" Ryou was cut off when he was slapped across the face. Bakura glared at him._

_"Shut up you liar." He growled. The ring on his neck glowed. Ryou fought tears that threatend to spill over._

_"Fine." In a voice barely above a whisper, Ryou reached up and took off his own ring and handed it to Bakura._

* * *

"It's okay,Ryou." Joey gripped the shaking hikaris shoulders. "He doesn't know you're here."

"B-but..." Ryou's shaking increased.

"Ryou," Joey pulled him away. "Stop thinking about it." Ryou nodded, and slowly his shaking stopped.

* * *

In some unknown way, Joey and Ryou managed to get past Bakura, and as it turned out _Tea_.

Ryou was trying and failing to keep his emotions in check.

_He's guilty. _A voice rang in Ryou's head. _His punishment should be death._

"Who's that?" Joey looked at him.

"Who?"

"I thought I heard someone."

"Who would be-" Two tricolored boys ran past them.

"Yugi?"

"Heba?"

* * *

Well, that's this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if there's any spelling errors, my spellcheck is crap. Leave a review on your way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Here's chapter 4 of Sinful Revenge. But first...reader review responses:

* * *

Simsfans- Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Yay, someone who knows about Evillious! I agree about Ryou. He really suits Master of the Court. Yugi and Heba suited the servants of the graveyard. And Joey eats like Banica, so it just stuck to him. I'm glad it did,too. Malik is really hard. I always thought he suited the sin of wrath. Mai does work, and she will come in soon. I'll keep it in mind, and I may need help with how they received the containers.

* * *

Onto the chapter!

Chapter 4

Malik felt bad about abandoning his friends, but he needed to figure this out. A golden key had appeared in his room when he woke up this morning. He avoided it, but no matter what, it would always appear near him. Eventually, Malik had given up and picked up the key.

"What is this?" He wondered aloud, taking a closer look at the key.

Its design was intricate. The key was, just as Malik had thought, pure gold. Two knives were drawn on it crossing,and the end of the key was curved.

"Whatever it is, it is-"

"Malik!" Ishizu's panicked voice came behind him. Her hand was over her mouth, and her eyes were wide with shock. "What is that!" She pointed to the key. Before he could respond, Ishizu snatched it out of his hand.

"I just found it."Malik said, but Ishizu didn't appear to hear him. Instead, she traced the key.

"The sin of wrath will destroy the world..." Ishizu muttered. Malik watched her.

"The sin of what?"Ishizu jumped and turned to look at him.

"How long have you been there." She demanded.

"The whole time, sister." Malik answered. "Why-"

"Nothing!" Ishizu cut him off, and pushed him upstairs. "Nothing at all. Just rest now Malik." And she closed the door leaving Malik in his room with a question.

_What was she so afraid of?_

* * *

Well, that's it. I know it was shorter than the rest of my other chapters, but I'm out of ideas now. Leave a review on your way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner. But, I'm here now! Onto the reader review responses:

* * *

**Simsfans**\- The Yamis (and Kaiba) aren't part of Evillious. It's just the Hikaris who have the sins. The sins were asleep, but then they woke up when the Hikaris started to be bullied. That might be cool for Joey, just without the thief. The shopkeeper could give it to him. The Hikaris changing would be a good idea to scare the Yamis. Everyone ignores Ryou's warnings, and then some people get hurt. And Joey becomes more canivourous. Yugi and Heba become more attached to Joey, and Seto,Yami,and Atem get jealous!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

Joey and Ryou chased after the twins,who were running unaware of who was chasing them. Yugi and Heba kept running until they reached the back of the school near the garden.

"Yugi! Heba!" Joey yelled. The two stopped and turned around.

"Oh, it's Joey and Ryou. Yugi sighed in relief. Heba didn't say anything.

"What happend?"

"We ran into _her_." Yugi couldn't bring himself to say her name. Neither Joey nor Ryou blamed him either.

"So did we." Joey replied after awhile. "And Bakura,too." Ryou stiffened up beside him. Yugi's eyes softened.

"Sorry, Ryou."Heba took the words out of Yugi's mouth.

It's okay." Ryou replied. "But...I don't think I'll go back to school."

"Want me to join you?" Joey asked. Yugi and Heba looked at him.

"It might be a good idea."

"Heba and I will go back." Yugi said. "We left some things behind. So, we'll have."

Joey nodded. "Okay. Watch out for them." Yugi and Heba nodded, knowing who he was talking about.

"Trust us,Joey." Heba spoke up as they walked away. "We would _never _want to see them."

* * *

After he dropped Ryou off, Joey headed back to his home. Deciding to take a shortcut, Joey passed through a small shop ally.

He passed a store, and noticed a small wine glass in the window.

"Ah," The shopkeeper appeared behind him. "You have a good eye, sir. That is my finest item."

"Really?" Joey couldn't help but feel incredulous.

"Yes." The man smiled. Then he walked into the store, and came out a moment later,holding the wine glass. "You have it."

"N-No way!" Joey exclaimed,taking a step back. "It's probably way to expensive."

"No,no. I'll give it to you for free." The man smiled. Knowing he would regret it if he didn't, Joey took it.

* * *

And thus chapter 5 concludes! Leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for Sinful Revenge! But first reader reviews:

* * *

Simsfans- Hmm. I was thinking of having Ryou find the clockworker's doll abandoned. Then, he takes it home and then it gets him. I have a different idea for Envy, but thanks! Sorry I haven't updated sooner.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 6

On his way home, Joey noticed how loud his stomach was growling.

_That's weird_. Joey thought. _I just ate. Why am I hungry again?_

Unbeknownst to him, the glass in his bag was starting to glow red.

* * *

The moment he got home, Joey tossed his bag and ran to his fridge. He tore open the door and greedily grabbed half of the food in there. He wolfed it down so fast, anyone who wasn't there wouldn't have thought he ate it. He repeated this cycle of eating his food until he realized there was nothing left in the fridge.

"Damn it." He muttered. "I'm still starving." It was then, he noticed the glass in his bag was falling out and glowing.

Knowing about everything else, this was the less freakish thing he'd every seen. Besides that one moment in his life with that stupid blue dragon guy.

* * *

_"Joey." Kaiba's cold voice could have frozen the whole room, if not for the fact that Joey was expecting it. "Do you have anything to explain for what Tea told me?"_

_"This is about what she said!" Joey shouted. "So you believe her over me."_

_"In a word, yes." The words cut through the blonde like a knife. "And if you have not explanation as for why, then I assume we are done." Then Seto walked past Joey and out of the room._

* * *

"Why am I still remembering him!" Joey nearly yelled, and he raised the glass above his head. Immediately, a strange tune started to play.

It was fast paced, and seemed to have a creepy theme to it. Joey might have figured out what it was, except there were no lyrics.

"Still is pretty catchy, and it's calming me down." Joey said. He put the wineglass on the table and played down on the couch, intending to rest with the tune lulling him to sleep.

* * *

After Joey dropped him off, Ryou stayed in his house. His father was away, like always and Bakura didn't want anything to do with him. And the fact that he was out with the girl that caused this trouble made him want to hurl.

_Why not just give her a trial? _ A voice said. _She's already guilty._

Ryou wanted to agree, but...

"A trial?"

_Yes. _The voice replied. _I've done it. And now it is your turn to do it._

"Who are you?" Ryou looked around before his eyes fell on a small doll on the counter.

_I am..._ It said. _The court master._

* * *

Ryou and Joey have met their sins! Now it's only the twins and Malik. Leave a review on your way out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! It's been awhile since I updated huh? Onto reader review responses:

* * *

**Mariatheartist**\- Your welcome. Here's the next chapter.

**Simsfan**\- Malik is wrath, and Yugi and Heba are the servants of the graveyard. My favorite character? I think it would be Nemesis. She has good songs. Songs? I like the muzzle of Nemesis, Survival, Clockwork Lullaby 5, etc.. My favorite Vocaloid is Rin and Len.

**Akayuki Novak**\- You're welcome.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

When Yugi and Heba returned to school, they noticed where their things were. Especially when they saw Yami and Atem snickering. Sighing, Yugi went behind the school and picked up their bags from the dumpster. It was the usual place where their stuff was dumped.

"Damn..." Yugi thought out loud. "Why did-" He was interrupted when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_Hey,Yug._ Joey's voice greeted him, but it felt different. It seemed tired and starving.

"Are you okay?"

_Do I sound hungery?_

"Yeah..."

_Huh._ Joey paused for a second, and Yugi thought he hung up. _Can you come over?_

"Sure." Yugi hung up and went to get his brother.

* * *

Heba was worried without Yugi. He had hung back when Yugi went to get their things. Thankfully, almost everyone ignored him. Almost.

One student walked up. "Hey, here's the little cheater Tea warned us about. How's life?"

Heba didn't respond.

"Hey!" The student grabbed him by the hair. "Answer me! Oh I get it. You're protecting your brother and those weird friends of yours. Especially that one. What was his name? Joey?" Heba looked at him. "The weirdest one."

Urban snapped. He didn't know why, but he did. He kicked the student in the shin, then flipped him over his shoulder. The student laid on his back, stunned. But, Heba wasn't done.

He started punching the student. "Don't."Punch."Insult."Joey." He was about to punch him again when he was torn away from the bruised and bloody student.

"Stop,Heba." Yugi said. "He isn't worth it. Besides Joey wants to see us."

"Okay."Heba sighed, and let his brother pull him away.

The student got up, and started shouting at them.

"Yeah! Run away! Run like the cowards you are!"

Yugi and Heba didn't respond. But, someone watched the student and they weren't happy.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Schools out! So I'll have more time to update. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! But, reader review responses:

* * *

Akayuki Novak- Yes it is.

Simsfans- Um, what were you rejoicing? Heba beating someone for insulting Joey? That's a good idea. And for the questions: 1. Heba is a fan character. I don't know what he looks like, but he usually has tan skin. 2. Everyone is from Japan. Specifically, I don't know.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 8

Malik was now interested. He was interested in the golden key that his sister feared. If she feared it, than... Malik didn't finish the thought. He already knew what he wanted.

_Revenge_. The word sounded so sweet to him. And after seeing his friends get insulted, he wanted to test out his limits.

He followed the student after he left the school. As soon as they were far away, Malik cornered him.

"Hey!" The student shouted at him. "You're that one guy. The one that messed with Marik." Malik stiffened. "What's wrong? Need a hug? 'Cause ain't giving you one."

"I don't want a stupid hug." Malik snapped. "What I want is something way better." He held up the key that started to morph into a silver gun. The student paled.

"Wait! Wait!" The gun fired.

* * *

Ryou wasn't that worried the next day. The court master had explained all the roles to him. Joey was the Graveyard Master. The guard of the court. He was supposed to keep people out of the court. Yugi and Heba were his servants. As time would go by, they would remember their loyalty to him. Malik was the sin of Wrath. The one that the previous hosts had lost. And Ryou...was the court master. The one who ran the show. Any intruders were to be felt with swiftly. According to the other sins, Pride had already been found and was at the theater.

To the former sins, it was a miracle that they had discovered this many sins. Now they just had to wait for Envy and Lust to awaken.

* * *

Sorry if this is short. But, now Malik has been taken in by his sin and Ryou knows all about them! Wonder what will happen when the Yamis find out.

Leave a review on your way out!


	9. Chapter 9

Alright Chapter 9! Before we get to the chapter, reader review responses:

* * *

**Simsfans**\- Yes it will. Since Envy and Lust haven't awoken yet in Evillious, they won't be awake in this one. Greed and Pride will be OCs, but since Greed can't leave his clocktower, he is still stuck there. I might not do the chocolate part, but jealous Yami,Seto, and Atemu will happen.

**Akayuki Novak**\- You bet they won't be happy.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 9

The next day shocked the Yamis. Yugi and Heba stuck to Joey, not leaving him alone at all. It annoyed Seto, Yami, and Atemu a lot.

"Why are they sticking to him." Yami growled out. He didn't want to admit it, but he still loved Yugi. Atemu shrugged, but he was just as annoyed as Yami, as was Seto.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Marik and Bakura glared at their Hikaris. Ryou didn't react, instead he kept reading the book in his hands and muttering to himself. Malik however, kept sending his Yami threatening glares while polishing a golden key.

"Malik," Ryou's calm voice made the other hikari pause and look at him. "Stop being threatening to your _former_ yami. You won't see him after today."

"Why?" Malik asked.

"Pride is coming to pick us up." Ryou answered, tiredly.

Bakura and Marik were close to walking over there and demanding an explanation. They were about to, also. But at that moment, everyone filed in for class. Yami, Atem and Seto headed over to them, and other hikaris joined Ryou and Malik.

"Okay everyone!" The teacher got everyone's attention. "We have a temporary student. Her name Mira." A blonde haired girl walked into the room, smiling.

"Hello everyone. I hope we get along." Mira smiled, although to the Hikaris or Yamis, it was more of a dark smirk.

"Where are you from?" Tea asked.

"I don't really have a permanent home." Mira said. "But, I've recently come from Toragay." Ryou sat straight up. Mira noticed and smiled at him. Ryou smiled back, and Bakura frowned,his ring started to emit a dark aura.

"What's Toragay like?" Tea asked. She had never heard of the country, and wanted to know.

"Very nice. Right, Ryou?" Everyone looked at the white haired male who simply nodded.

"Yes. Especially at this time of year."

"Wait, Ryou's been there before!" Tea shouted.

"Yes, I have." Ryou answered before turning back to his book. Everyone except for the hikaris and Mira glared at him.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Leave a review on your way out!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry guys! I was going to update yesterday, but forgot. Anyway, chapter 10 is up! But first, reader review responses:

* * *

Simsfans- I'll try to, but this far in would be a bit hard. Mai will. They'll still get jealous.

Akayuki Novak- She is, and She will.

* * *

Onto the Chapter

Chapter 10

_Pride found it amusing how she didn't have to do anything, yet the humans still acted prideful. After hearing what the other sins had gone through, Pride wanted to kill everyone. Surprisingly, it was _Wrath_ that talked her out of it._

_"Killing everyone does nothing. If you want to torture them, Let them see what they've done." Was Wraths advice. Unfortunately, Pride had to agree._

_"Let's see what the Yamis will think."_

* * *

The Yamis were officially pissed. Their own Hikaris had betrayed them, avoided them, threatened them (In Marik's case) and now they were acting all buddy buddy with the new girl.

Bakura was especially angry. Ryou appeared to be the closest to Mira, sitting the closest and laughing at everything she said. People around him noticed a dark aura surrounding him, and started backing away.

"Bakura calm down. You're freaking everyone out." Yami looked at his former enemy, who ignored him.

"You know Yugi and Heba are talking to her,too." Yami shut up and glared at the the new girl, who nonchalantly returned the glare.

Yugi tapped Mira's shoulder and she returned to conversing with them.

Yeah. The Yamis were pissed.

* * *

_Pride inwardly laughed. The Yamis were jealous of her talking to them? That was hilarious. She couldn't wait until they found out what else was going on._

* * *

Sorry is this chapter was short. Leave a review on your way out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Here's chapter 11. But first, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**Akayuki Novak**\- Yes. Yes they do.

**Simsfans**\- Thanks! They do deserve it. Cool! I'll be sure to check it out. I saw the male Banica. Maybe Joey will have a similar outfit.

**Ern Estine 13624**\- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 11

After school, the Hikaris and Mira left together, the Yamis were seething with rage. Tea tried to calm them down, but they weren't listening to her.

"Where are they going?"

"I don't know."

"Who cares!" Tea snapped. "Remeber how they betrayed you!"

"Yeah..." All the yamis agreed to try the mindlink after.

* * *

"So where is Evil's Forest?" Ryou asked Mira. The Sin of Sloth that was inside of him wanted to become the Court Master again. The doll sat on his lap.

"It's where it always was."

"Who else have you found?"

"Ma, Gardner, and Gear are waiting."

"Gear!" Yugi and Heba exclaimed. "How did you find that idiot?"

"He actually never faded." Mira explained. "Due to him losing his powers to save you, Ryou."

Ryou looked away, but Mira saw his face blush.

"Whatever," Joey said. "I'm starving. Is there anything to eat there?"

"Yes, Joey. Or would you prefer Grave Master?"

"Joey's fine for now at least."

"Okay." The group arrived at the boundry seperating the Hikaris former home with their new one.

* * *

Okay, this one is short, but it gets the job done. Leave a review on your way out!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Here's chapter 12, and reader review responses:

* * *

**Simsfans**\- The yamis are going to feel so bad. Yeah, I did. But there's more than one group so, that kind of throws me off. I found the pictures. Did you make them?

**Akayuki Novak**\- Yes they are. And the Yamis are going to panic.

**Ern Estine 13624**\- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 12

_Aibou?_ Yami tried the mind link as soon as he got home. He knew Atem was trying the same thing, but judging from the amount of angry shouts and punches Yami could hear, it wasn't working.

But, it wasn't like Yami could say he was doing any better. That new girl, Mira gave him a bad feeling. One that was almost on the same level as Zorc. Deciding to rest for a little, Yami went downstairs to call Seto, Marik, and Bakura to see how they were doing.

Bakura picked up on the second ring. "Who the hell is this."

"Yami."

"Does your mindlink work?" Bakura asked, though it was more of a demand. Yami didn't care though.

"No it doesn't, and neither does Atem's." Yami answered Bakura's unasked question.

"Damn. Neither does mine. What about Seto and Marik?"

"I haven't asked them yet." There was silence. Then, Yami realized why.

_Bakura had hung up on him._

* * *

Seto sat at his desk, worrying about his puppy. True, he had been...less than respectful to his Hikari, but he had realized the truth before the Yamis did. Of course he had been at the right place at the right time:

"Hey, Tea." Seto heard Tea's sister. "Did you really have to destroy their lives?"

"Yes I did." Seto stayed silent. "They were getting in the way of my Yamis and me." At this point it was getting hard to stay calm. "If they stay like this, then the yamis will stay with me forever!"

"Selfish." Anzu sighed. "I'm ashamed to have you as my sister."

"What!" Seto agreed with Anzu and walked away acting as if he hadn't heard.

He wanted to tell the rest, but how could he? Tea was always stuck to them. And now, the Hikaris were gone.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review on your way out!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! This is early, but I won't be able to update tomorrow so I'm doing it today. Reasoning: I was taking a trip to Colorado with my sister to see some friends, and now I have to drive home. Anyway, reader review responses:

* * *

**Crazy and Random Child**\- Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**Simsfans**\- Both Hikaris and Containers are interfering. Thanks! I did like the pictures. Did you make them?

**Akayuki** **Novak**\- Yeah me too. I was going to give Seto a mind link, but my sister gave me a reality check.

**Ern** **Estine** **13624**\- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 13

Joey changed from his school clothes to his crimson suit. It was originally a dress due to the gender of the previous graveyard master. Joey just changed it. His servants, Yugi and Heba as they were formally known, changed to their formal attire,too. They also chose to give up their names in order to take their former name, "Servants of the Graveyard."

"It sounds better." They explained. "We also don't want to be attached to those useless yamis."

Ryou wore a blue suit. Again, due to his gender difference, he changed it. He never left the courtroom either. His body was healed from the wounds, but he could still feel them and felt safer inside.

Because Malik's sin hadn't been found yet, he wore his usual clothes and carried the golden key with him.

Mira, due to being pride, had to do all the work laid out for her. Thankfully, Gardner did most of the work.

Gear,Ma,and Gardner were the same as they had been. As it turned out, Mai was Ma. She had known for a long time and even found Valon who was the Gardner. They had gone to find Evil's theater where they met Gear, who had not vanished. He had lost his powers of sin saving the court master, so he was spared a new vessel.

Everyone was happy.

* * *

this is just a filler. Sorry. Leave a review on your way out!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Here's chapter 14! Because my other Yugioh fanfic is done, I have more time to update this one. And now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**simsfans**\- They were really good pictures. I favorited them.

**Ern Estine 13624**\- Thanks!

**Akayuki Novak**\- She read it over my shoulder. And she says "You're welcome."

* * *

Onto the Chapter

Chapter 14

"Hey," A student said. Have you seen 'Evil's Forest?"

"Yeah. It's so scary."

"What's going on?" Malik asked when they walked in the room.

"This new place showed up. Apparently, it's called Evil's forest." Anzu explained. "People who go in, don't come out."

"Scary!" Tea latched onto Yami and Atemu's arms. "If we go there, protect me!"

Seto looked around and noticed that the Hikaris weren't there. Silently, he slipped out of the room and headed down to the office.

* * *

"Grave Master?" Yugi asked. "Are you okay?"

"No. I just can't keep calling both of you at the same time." Grave Master answered.

It was true.

Ryou was called Court Master. Mai was Ma. Valon was Gardner. Joey was Grave Master. Gear was Gear, Mira was Waiter, and Malik was Hell Master.

Yugi and Heba, since throwing away their names, had just been referred to as Servants of the Graveyard. Their previous vessels didn't have that problem because they were male and female. Since they were now the same gender, it was hard.

"Can I call you by your human names?"

"No!" Grave Master looked at them in shock. "We're sorry for yelling, but our vessels hate their name. They don't want to be reminded of that pain.

"Ah, okay." He answered. "What would they prefer to be called."

The twins looked at each other.

"Ren." Yugi said.

"Len." Heba said.

Joey nodded.

A sudden scent suddenly caught his atrention.

"Someone's trying to break in." He muttered. His stomach growled.

"Are you hungary?" Yugi and Heba asked. Grave Master nodded.

"We'll get your dinner then!"

* * *

And that's it! Leave a review on your way out!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Here's chapter 15 of Sinful Revenge! And now...Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**simsfans**\- They will, but first this chapter will happen. I saw the images. They are really good.

**GirlFish**\- For Ultimate Despair: Destruction? It will.

**crazy and random child**\- Someone got it! Another Vocaloid fan! Who is your favorite?

**Ern Estine 13624**\- Thanks!

**Guest**\- What are you confused about?

**Akayuki Novak**\- It's not.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 15

_Honda walked through the empty area._

"_Is this seriously_ Evils Forest?" _Honda asked himself. "Well, it sure stinks."_

_"Sorry about that." A very happy voice rang out. "We're all used to it."_

_Honda's eyes widend in shock. "No way. Yugi!" The young male didn't say anything. "What are you doing here? It's not safe."_

_"It's not safe for you." Heba appeared. Honda opened his mouth. "I am not Heba. Heba died. So did Yugi."_

_"Then who are you?"_

_"We are the servants of the Graveyard." The twins said in unison._

* * *

Honda finished explaining what happened. How he had been attacked, how he got the scar that ran along the right side of his face, and how he escaped.

"No way." Atem and Yami couldn't believe it. "Are you sure they said that."

"Yeah they said it clearly. Yugi and Heba died, and the Servants of the Graveyard took their places."

"..."

_Wow..._Tea thought. _Who knew the little twerps had it in them? I should go pay them a visit. Just to mess with them._

_This is bad. _Anzu thought. Unlike her sister, Anzu actually knew about the Servants and Master of the Graveyard. _If those two are the Servants, then..._

* * *

Kaiba finished pulling up all information on the Hikaris. He checked security tapes, purchases, anything that would help. He was close to giving up, when he saw a clip of Joey getting a wineglass.

_What is that?_ Kaiba wondered. He copied the image and checked every website trying to find a match.

He finally did...and a growing fear appeared in his gut.

* * *

Well, Seto knows. Victim revealed. And the Yamis have a slight hint. Leave a review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Here's chapter 16 of Sinful Revenge. And now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**simsfans**\- He will, and Horror will be on their faces. Well, Joey doesn't come to school so it would be hard to do that. Be fun to see how that would turn out. "Sorry, . We couldn't follow Joey Wheeler because he never showed up." Maybe. How badly do you want to write it? For me, if I have no inspiration, then it's not really good.

**Ern Estine 13624**\- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

**Akayuki Novak**\- Yeah, I added him in. Tea is ignorant, stupid, and not really focused on her surroundings. It makes it easy for the Hikaris to plan revenge. That CEO did figure it out, but it won't be easy to get there. Which is why he is sending someone to check.

**GirlFish**\- The Yamis will be horrified, and the She Dog won't know how to respond. Nobody is going to die, but the She Dog and her sister died in my other Yugioh fanfic.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 16

"Alright." Kaiba returned to the classroom. "You guys," He pointed to Yami, Atem, Bakura, and Marik. "Come with me. You have to see this."

"Why can't I come?" Tea pouted.

"Because you won't care about what I have to say. So shut up and stay here."

"..." Tea didn't say anything, but looked away.

* * *

"So what is it?" Yami asked.

Seto held up a paper. "Joey bought this. Right before he vanished along with the rest of the Hikaris."

Yami looked at the page. "Red Wine Glass...unleashed a pathogen among the populace ...gave it to a mage to help alleviate the disease... Diease then continued killing off the family and staff until the household was viritually wiped out...The mage then lost possession of the wine glass...glass was acquired by twin servants and hidden...The royal devoured themselves along with the weakened demon, becoming the new Demon of Gluttony."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Atem asked.

"Joey bought this wineglass." All the Yamis stared at Kaiba.

"You're serious..." Kaiba nodded.

"Then the other Hikaris..."

"Are the rest of the sins." Kaiba finished.

* * *

Court Master smiled. Even though his human vessal had tried to server the link between them, the sin of Sloth had created a secret link to the yami. Just to see how much pain Bakura would be in when he realized what had happened to Ryou.

It had exhausted him, but was worth it.

* * *

Grave Master sighed. He had predicted that Kaiba would figure it out, but not this soon. He didn't have a link like the other sins, but he had the winglass. Also, the twins servants were kept up to date with it.

"So Kaiba plans on sending that one to find us." Grave Master scoffed. "This will be good."

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter! Looks like the Yami's found out. Leave a review!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Here's chapter 17 of Sinful Revenge. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**simsfans**\- They check it out. Really? Not that far away.

**Ern Estine 13624**\- Thanks!

**ShandyCandy**\- Thanks! Candy...this is a very tame one. My other Yugioh fanfic actually got rid of one of the hikaris.

**GirlFish**\- Yeah, Kaiba still is the one who knows it all though. Tea did. Yugi and Heba are the Servants of the Sin of Gluttony. They aren't actually sins. They were all found, but, two of them are still sleeping.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 17

"Sir, I've approached the area." The spy said into his headpiece.

"Alright, be careful." Mokuba replied. "Just look through the area and see if you can fin Yugi,Heba,Joey,Ryou,and Malik."

"Yes, Sir." The spy walked through the gates. His foot brushed against something on the ground, and he picked up a golden pryamid that was attached to a chain. "Did any of them have a golden pryamid?"

"Y-yeah. Heba and Yugi did." Mokuba answered. "Why?"

"Because...this one is next to bones and has some blood on it."

Mokuba couldn't say anything. _Y-Yugi and H-Heba..._

"Sir," The spy said before dodging a knife blade that flew past him. "Whoa!"

"What is it?" Mokuba asked.

"Someone is attacking me." He responded. " I can't see who it is, but-" A blade embedded itself in his shoulder. "Ow!"

* * *

Kaiba was leaving class when his phone rang.

"This had better be good." He picked up. "Yes?"

"Seto!" Mokuba's panicked voice said. "I checked out that area, Evil's Forest, like you asked but..."

"But what?"

"I lost connection with the person I sent there. And he said he found the millennium puzzle."

Silence. Kaiba took a second to think about his choices.

"I'll be right there Mokuba."

* * *

"That was a good one." Grave Master said finishing his meal.

"Thank you!" The servants smiled.

* * *

This one got dark at the end. If you know about Evil's forest, you'll understand. I did plan on sending Mokuba there, and barely getting out, but I didn't feel like it and I couldn't figure out which way the plot would go if I did that.

Leave a review on your way out!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Here's chapter 18 of Sinful Revenge! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**ShandyCandy**\- *Dodges Tomato* Calm down! Thank you, Candy.

**simsfans**\- Thanks! That's awesome. If they do, that will happen.

**AmethystUnarmed**\- I won't. The Hikaris and Sins were seperate, but are slowly becoming one person.

**GirlFish**\- Yep.

**Ern Estine 13624**\- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 18

Kaiba walked into the room, and looked at the large screen.

"So what happened." He said to Mokuba.

"I sent an agent there to investigate like you said," Mokuba replied. "But, he found a blood covered millennium puzzle next to a pile of bones."

Seto raised his eyebrows. To anyone else, it would look like he was calm. But to Mokuba, Seto was panicking.

The CEO silently walked over to the keyboard and started typing something.

"Um...Seto?" Mokuba asked, the thought suddenly coming to him. "Where are the others?"

"Busy. I'm sending them a message right now." Kaiba replied. "If they care they should be here in an hour."

* * *

Yami really wanted to leave. Tea had dragged them to a restruant and forced them to listen to her.

He could tell Marik and Bakura were close to telling her off in very colorful language. Atem wasn't even listening anymore. And Yami? He was jealous of Kaiba for having a valid reason for not being here.

_Get me out of here_. He thought.

As if by a miracle, Yami's phone vibrated.

_Oh thank Ra_. Yami looked at the screen. His eyes widened, and he stood up.

"What is it,Yami?" Atem asked. The others looked at him.

"Kaiba might have found them." That one sentence told them everything.

The others stood up.

"Why are you leaving?" Tea asked.

"Because." Marik looked at her in anger. "We don't actually care about your life, Tea."

"..." Tea pouted and looked like she was ready to cry.

"You can do that all you want, but remeber, we are the dark halves." Bakura smirked and walked out of the resturaunt.

* * *

And that's it! The Hikaris were found, and Tea got told! Leave a review!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Sinful Revenge. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**ShandyCandy**\- You just had to wait until Friday. Not that long, Shandy. You're welcome Candy.

**Guest**\- So Sunday? Awesome! And those questions will not be answered this chapter.

**AmethystUnarmed**\- Thanks!

**Ern Estine 13624**\- Hope you didn't wait long.

**GirlFish**\- It is. Especially to the Hikaris.

**Akayuki Novak**\- The 'Hikaris' wouldn't.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 19

Court Master could already tell what was about to happen. None of the other Hikaris had actually tried to understand the sins except Ryou. Ryou seemed to give full command to Court Master with no problem. How slothful.

"Court Master?" A calm voice came from the window. The Master looked to see Gear sitting on the windowsill. "What are you thinking about?"

"This vessel's memories." Gear seemed to freeze up. Then, he narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"The reason I came back was because of his yami's betrayal." Court Master explained. "However, because of that I can also feel everything that Ryou is feeling."

Gear was silent.

* * *

Mai sat in her room/library, reading a book. She wasn't really reading it. She had already read it before.

"Taking a break?" Valon walked in.

"Hey, Valon." Mai looked up, closing the book. "Is Mira letting you rest."

"She doesn't know where I am." Valon replied. "I could handle her in the past, but... not so much now."

"Fair enough." Mai got another chair out. "You can stay here until she finds you."

* * *

Ren cleaned his knife while sitting on one of the tombstones. He didn't know where Len was, but it didn't matter. What he was interested in, was that he barely had a mindlink with his vessals Yami.

He could barely pick up on the thoughts that he had, but he still knew that Yami and Atem thought they could be saved.

Ren silently laughed and hopped off the tombstone.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Here's chapter 20 of Sinful Revenge! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**simsfans**\- Yes they will. They came out already? I have to check them out. Okay, you can sign. But it worked fine.

**AmethystUnarmed**\- Did you have to wait long?

**Ern Estine 13624**\- Thanks!

**GirlFish**\- Yeah. A lot of those questions will be answered now.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 20

"What is it, Kaiba." Bakura demanded when the Yamis arrived at the office building.

"We found the hikaris." Seto replied. Everyone looked at him.

"Where." Yami demanded.

"They're in Evil's forest." Everyone froze at the words.

They knew about Evil's forest. The fact that their partners, who were the lighter versions of themselves, would even go there...

"Mokuba sent a spy in." Kaiba continued. "We lost contact with him, but before we did we found Yugi and Heba's millennium puzzles."

_Their puzzles?_ Yami and Atem looked at each other. They didn't get a chance to ask because at that moment, Mokuba came running up.

"Seto! I got the connection through again. We can hear what's going on in there."

"Good job, Mokuba." Seto walked in. "So what do we have."

"Well..."

* * *

_"Court Master," A male voice said. "Do the vessels still resist?"_

"_No_." Bakura stared shocked at the voice. _Ryou?_

_"Are you sure?" Another voice said. "Mine still goes against me."_

Marik froze.

_"Hell Master," Court Master spoke again. "Would it be that your violent acts are causing your vessel to feel guilty?"_

_"Maybe."_ Marik could imagine the Hell Master shrugging. "_But it shouldn't be my vessel that feels guilty."_

_"We agreed never to speak about that!" Twin voices shouted._

_"Yeah, Yeah. Shut up brats."_

_"Why you!"_

The feed cut off.

* * *

"The Yamis could only stand there in shock. Only Bakura got his voice back.

"What the hell was that!?"

* * *

Well, that's it. Leave a review on your way out!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Here's chapter 21 of Sinful Revenge! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**Simsfans**\- Maybe Wrath does. So far, it's the only one that hasn't somewhat merged. I can't exactly say Court Master has a heart, but Court Master has calmed down a little. Yea they are.

**GirlFish**\- It's okay. Tea is punished in this chapter.

**Akayuki Novak**\- Yeah. Kinda surprised that they didn't figure it out sooner.

**Ern Estine 13624**\- Thanks! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

The Hell Master paced back and forth in his room, occasionally stopping to slam his gloved fist into the wall.

"Why won't my damn vessal listen to me." He muttered to himself.

The Hikari had been blocking his Yamis thoughts, actions, and anything that would help him with his revenge.

_I won't let you hurt them._ Malik's voice echoed in his head.

"Why?" Hell Master asked. "They betrayed you. They would have let you die."

_..._ Malik didn't respond. But the Hell Master felt a wave a pain.

* * *

Court Master stared at the most recent intruder. He was glaring at him and muttering something.

"Speak up." Court Master commanded.

"No." The intruder spat. "You don't even deserve to be here. I was way better than you."

"You-"

"Hey, Mai..." The browned haired girl turned to the magician of time. "I'm right aren't I?"

"I'm not Mai." The blonde woman shook her head. "I am Ma."

"What's the difference." Instead of answering, Ma turned to Court Master.

"Silence her. Servant?" Mira nodded and came foreward, shoving a cloth into her mouth.

"Now..." Court Master turned back to the girl. "For intruding on us, and trying to kill us...I sentence you, Tea Gardner. To death by Graveyard."

Tea raised an eyebrow, before she saw Ren and Len walking up to her.

"This will be fun~" They smiled.

The Grave Master stared from their seat.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 22 of Sinful Revenge. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**simsfans**\- Yeah she did. The servants will be happy. No doubt. I haven't heard them yet.

**Ern Estine 13624**\- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

**GirlFish**\- Yep, she should have.

**Akayuki Novak**\- Okay. *pushes hikaris towards you*

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 22

Tea kicked and screamed as the twins dragged her into the graveyard.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She kept screeching at them. Len looked at Ren with an annoyed expression.

"Just wait." Ren said. "Just a few more minutes and she'll be gone forever."

"Fine..."

Tea kept screaming and kicking. She noticed someone move behind a tombstone.

"Hey, you!" Tea yelled at them. "Help me get away from these two!" The person didn't move. "Help me! She shouted again.

The boys looked over and started to laugh. "You can come out, Guard."

Tea froze and screamed in horror when the person stepped out.

The guard had gray skin and dead eyes. He didn't even look human.

"He's not." Ren said. "He tried to sneak in. But, Grave Master saw a use in him, so now he's one of our ghoul guards." He waved him away.

Tea didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Crap." Mokuba muttered under his breath.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked his brother.

"Tea's there." Mokuba answered. "And she's going to die."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! Here's chapter 23 of Sinful Revenge! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**ShadowMousy**\- Thanks! It is hard to think of them thatwway, isn't it? I guess the sins taking over changed them.

**simsfans**\- They would wouldn't they? That shipping name just keeps changing.

**Ern Estine 13624**\- Thanks!

**Akayuki Novak**\- Yep.

**GirlFish**\- They will be, butbsomething else is going to shock them.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 23

"What do you mean 'she's about to die'?!" Yami shouted. As soon as the CEO heard of Tea's approaching death, he had called the yamis expecting them to show up. He wasn't disapointed.

"I mean exactly what I said." Kaiba said. "Someone captured Tea, and she is about to die."

"Do you know who it is?" Bakura asked.

"We don't have that good of a connection." Mokuba said from the computer. "We can only hear, not see."

"So how do we know that Tea is about to die?"

"Did you not hear what I said?" Mokuba asked. "We can only _hear_ them, not see them."

"That's stupid." Marik said. "Why would you do that?"

"We sent someone in there to try and find out, but we lost contact with him." Mokuba replied.

"Let me go!" Tea's voice screamed. It cut off the conversation causing everyone to look at Mokuba.

The young boy heard someone else talking, but is was quieter compared to Tea's screaming. He only managed to get the final bit if the sentence.

"Grave Master saw a use in him." A familiar voice said. "You, not so much."

Yami froze.

_Yugi..._

* * *

And that's it! Sorry this one is short. It didn't really come out the way I expected. Anyway, Leave a review on your way out!


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! After the insanely long wait...here's the next chapter to Sinful Revenge! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**BreakfastForLife**\- A second what?

**SweetAnimeLover**\- Sorry for making you wait.

**CinLilly**\- Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

**Chat Nori**\- Thanks! It depends on how well you want it to end.

**simsfans**\- They might be, but it won't be a good idea. I'll be sure to change it. Ren is Yugi and Len is Heba.

**Akayuki Novak**\- Payback will hurt for them.

**Ern Estine 13624**\- Thank you!

**GirlFish**\- They're starting to.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 24

The Master of the Graveyard feasted upon one of the unfortunate people who wandered into his territory. His twin servants were on either side, smiling gleefully. Tied up behind a gravestone, Tea was shaking.

She hadn't expected the counterparts of her Yamis to go crazy like this. She just expected them to leave, but as she heard the snickering and the sound of flesh being devoured, she found that hope being destroyed.

She also saw figures moving around in the two buildings that were through this nightmare of a garden.

Familiar white hair appeared, and Tea shifted to stare at Malik who simply gave her a smirk, his eyes flashing different colors.

Tea flinched.

And Malik laughed.

Ryou passed by at some point, but didn't even look at her. Instead he headed over to the building next to the court and closed the heavy door behind him.

"Enjoying this?" Yugi's mocking voice came.

"N-Not really..." Tea replied nervously trying to get on his good side. Instead, Yugi almost started to laugh.

"Nice to know you are in some pain. Just like my vessel was before I took over."

"Vessel?"

Yugi stopped laughing. "Yes." He glared at her. "I got rid of Yugi Muto. I am the only one who has this body. The one you bullied is gone."

"Yugi wouldn't give up that quickly!" Tea replied, smugly.

"He wouldn't have...if you hadn't broken him before I came along. He was happy to give up control."

"What?" Tea stared in shock, and the servant laughed.

"Thank You for letting me come back!"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


End file.
